


Sunlight in Your Hair

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, the one where vax isn't the awkward twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vrashsun sent: Critrole prompt, On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair, any pairing.</p><p>Or, the one where Vex worries about Percy and brings everyone apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight in Your Hair

It’s quiet, today.

Everyone’s tired and scattered, taking in the rare chance to relax and just be. They’re lucky they have Whitestone. They’re lucky they’re all safe and together.

Vex made her rounds, checking on each of them in turn. Grog and Pike were content near the stables, Pike watching as Grog deadlifted a horse. She offered them each an apple from the basket she’s borrowed from the kitchen, but only Pike obliged.

She found Keyleth and her brother in the library, their heads together as they murmured over a book laid across both of their laps. Vex stopped at the door, slowing her breathing in hopes they wouldn’t hear her. They looked so peaceful, content. They deserved it after all the shit they’d been through.

She left them two apples on the table beside the door before sneaking away.

Scanlan demanded two apples the moment Vex knocked on his door.

“It’s brain food,” he promised, motioning the the parchment in his lap. She laughed, handed the apples over, and wished him luck on his songs.

Percy was the easiest to find. The moment they got back, he broke off from the rest of them to find his forge and hadn’t come out for anything, even breakfast.

She found him slumped at his workbench, fast asleep over his sketchbook. Vex sighed at the sight; it wasn’t the first time he’d worked through the night, and she knew it wasn’t the last.

“Percival,” She cleared her throat, setting the basket on the workbench. “Percy, wake up.”

“Mm... It’s rude to wake a man while he’s working, you know.” He blinked up at her with blurry eyes.

“Doesn’t look like you’re doing much work, right now,” she grinned, slipping his glasses on his face for him.

“Oh, well, I suppose not much. Ideas, though. Sleep harbors many ideas.”

“I’m sure it does.” She leaned against the table. “Why don’t you take a break from all your big ‘ideas? Take a walk with me.”

“Well,” He paused. She arched an eyebrow back at him, earning a grin. “Alright, for you.”

“Excellent.” She pushed off the table, grabbing her basket again. She barely waited for him to be on his feet before taking his arm and tugging him toward the door.

 

Whitestone, as a rule, was usually overcast. But on some rare occasions, like today, the sun peaked through a few gaps in the thinning clouds. Vex’alia and Percy walk in silence over the grounds for some time, before reaching the nice patch of grass where Vex left Trinket earlier that day. He was still there, rolling around and enjoying the warmth, when they found him.

The moment Trinket spotted Vex, he let out a fond roar and rolled on to his back.

“Show off.” Vex smiled and led Percy down to the bear, giving him a good scratch on his upturned belly.

“He’s smart, enjoying the nice day.” Percy nodded his approval.

“He’s always smart,” Vex corrected him. “But you’re right. He knows when to take a break.” The look she shot him wasn’t lost on Percy.

“I’m here, I’m taking a break. Aren’t I?”

Her eyes flicked over his face; calculating, questioning. “I suppose. But you could do to take care of yourself, too.”

“Like?”

“Like,” she held up the basket of apples, quirking a brow. “When was the last time you ate?”

She could see him trying to count the hours, debate what counted as eating, and finally come up short. “I think there some scones when we got in last night?”

It took one more moment of her lifted eyebrow before he relented and took an apple from the basket. A good showy bite was enough to have Vex grinning with an air of victory that wasn’t likely to be dampened easily.

“Better.” She moved past him. Trinket gave a grunt, letting Vex join him in the grass and lean against him. Once she was comfortable, she looked back up at Percy. He was already eyeing her, one hand on his hip as he bit into the apple again.

“You’re staring, Percival.”

“I am.”

I thought you were a fan of politeness. It’s not polite to stare.”

He gave a shrug, took another bite.

Vex tried to ignore it, but the look on his face wasn’t negligible. She sat up a little straighter.

“Alright, tell me. What are you staring at?”

He smiled behind his apple. “Just you.”

“Me?” She gave a short laugh. “Should I be winking right now?”

He gave a laugh of his own, finishing the apple. “I don’t know. You’ve used that wink on a lot of people. But I don’t know if you’ve used it on anyone you’re not trying to scam.”

“Oh, that’s not true.” She watched him toss the apple core to Trinket. “I’ve used it on Jared. And Gilmore, I think.”

“Alright, not scams. But still.” He took a seat beside her, half propped against Trinket.

“Still. What’s wrong with my winks?”

“I just wonder sometimes.” He tipped his head back onto Trinket, eyes closed. “Do you use it when you actually like someone?”

“Do I- Oh.” She looked away. “I mean, sure. I could. I would.”

“You would.” He hummed. “If?”

“If I was sure.”

Silence fell over them for a long moment, interrupted only by the rumbling snores from Trinket. Another few minutes ticked by before Vex glanced back at Percy, only to find him staring at her again. She swallowed.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He gave a small smile. “Just... The sun’s nice. It’s sort of making your hair glow. I mean, technically it’s just reflecting off of it because- Well. I mean, it’s rather shiny, isn’t it? Your hair I mean.”

Vex smiled despite herself. “You’re babbling, you know.”

He let out a breath. “I know.”

“Don’t worry,” she shifted to lean against him. “It’s cute when you babble.”

He gave a small smile. “Flatterer.”

“Always.” She gave him a wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am and I should go to sleep.
> 
> Thank you for existing!


End file.
